LOVE I HOLD DEAR (TRADUÇÃO LIVRE)
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Ele olhou para a varanda, viu sua esposa, sua esposa doce, selvagem e indomável, de pé descalço, tremendo em sua camisola fina.


TRADUTORA**: Reggie_Jolie**  
**Casando:** ARAGORN/ÉOWYN  
**Censura:** K  
**Gênero:** Agnst/Romance  
**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.  
**Título:** Love I Hold Dear  
**AUTOR: Azar443**  
**NOTA DO AUTOR:** Essa é uma fanifc do senhor dos anéis, que explora o casamento de Aragorn e Éowyn.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo O Senhor dos Anéis, nem qualquer um dos personagens mencionados, nem qualquer elemento da Terra Média, incluindo Minas Tirith e seu povo. Eles pertencem ao Professor Tolkien.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**: Não essa fic não me pertence. Mas como eu amo esse casal improvável eu simplesmente não resisti.

**RESUMO**:Ele olhou para a varanda, viu sua esposa, sua esposa doce, selvagem e indomável, de pé descalço, tremendo em sua camisola fina.

Ela estava deitada na cama, pensando.

Foi assim que ele encontrou quando ele entrou, pensativa, bonita e em silêncio. Os cabelos dourados espalhados ao redor dela.

Trocando as roupas, Aragorn arrastou-se silenciosamente em sua cama. Puxou-a para si, ele enterrou o nariz em seu cabelo macio e sedoso, respirando profundamente o aroma que era só dela; Éowyn.

Por um longo tempo, ambos permaneceram assim, abraçados, sentindo o calor do outro. Assim como ela achava que ele tinha adormecido, sua voz suave e profunda encheu a sala, 'O que você está pensando? "

Ela ficou em silêncio, e ele esperou.

Esfregando seus dedos contra a mão, mais longa, grande e bonita dele, ela pensou, então virou-se de frente para ele, os cabelos emoldurando-lhe o rosto gracioso.

Aragorn olhou fixamente, hipnotizado. Sua bela esposa, embora muito humana, de repente parecia uma ninfa, ou até mesmo uma sereia naquele momento, chamando-o em seus braços.

Ela sorriu, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo escuro que caiu em seus olhos. "Você me ama?"

Os olhos dele se abriram em surpresa. "Eowyn .. Eu.. Ela sentou-se, uma alça de sua camisola branca caindo sobre os ombros, e foi imediatamente atraído para a carne leitosa.

Em um movimento rápido - instantaneamente ele se lembrou que uma vez ela foi uma guerreira -, ela montou nele e se inclinou para ele. Olhos brilhantes, ela o beijou na bochecha, perto da boca, repetindo a pergunta. "Você me ama?"

Ele sentou-se na cabeceira de sua cama, puxando-a contra ele, mais perto. "É claro que eu sim", ele respirou, "Eu não teria me casado com você se eu não a amasse." Beijou-a, suavemente.

Ele sentiu sua risada em sua boca. Ela se afastou, ainda sorrindo. "Mas se _ela_ não tivesse ido embora, você ainda teria casado comigo?"

Aragorn se encolheu, seu sorriso antes expansivo, tornou-se triste. Pressionou um beijo na boca dela, ele pensou como um beijo podia ser triste. Ela saiu de cima dele e refugiou-se na varanda do quarto.

Ele permaneceu na cama. Como ele poderia ir até ela, se ele não podia responder a uma pergunta tão simples, Aragorn pensou. Mas ele achou que tinha uma resposta tempos atrás. Será que ele a amava mesmo? Sim. A resposta veio fácil. Ele a amava. Mas será que esse amor era suficiente para leva-lo a casar, a partilhar uma vida com Éowyn se Arwen não tivesse ido para os Portos?

Arwen. Ele não tinha pensado nela por um longo tempo. Não, desde que ele se comprometeu a Éowyn. Ele havia sonhado com ela, a amava há décadas que pareciam uma eternidade, e ainda assim ela escolheu as Terras Imortais. Ele havia sonhado com ela, dormir com ela, acordar com sua beleza lendária todas as manhãs. Ele tinha sonhado com seus filhos, de cabelo escuro, forte, poderoso. Ele tinha sonhado com a sua vida de casado a cada dia, era a única coisa que lhe deu esperança em sua jornada para se tornar rei relutante. Foi a única coisa que o mantinha vivo.

Ele a amava, sim. Mas ela também o amava? Ela disse-lhe mais de uma vez, que ela iria desistir de sua imortalidade para ele, e ele a amava, a reverenciava por isso. Mas ela não fez nada quando Elrond proibiu sua união antes de ser coroado rei. Ele a amava, mas que ela amava? Ele, Aragorn, o guardião, o campônes, o homem simples ou somente o rei?

Voltando o olhar para a varanda, viu sua doce esposa, selvagem e indomável, ali descalça, tremendo, em sua fina camisola. Éowyn o amava. Sim. Amava-o mesmo antes que ela soubesse que ele seria rei um dia. Amava-o mesmo quando ele entrou pelos corredores de Medulsed como um humilde campônes, desgrenhado e sujo. Ele sabia que ela o amava não importando sua condição.

Aragorn levantou-se e pôs-se ao lado dela. Estendeu-lhe a mão, ele puxou-a junto a si, acarinhando sua pequena e delicada forma, tão enganosamente frágil. Então ele ergueu-a e levou-a de volta para a cama. Embalando-a em seus braços, ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas.

"Éowyn, minha Eowyn, eu te amo." Ele balançou a delicadamente, murmurando seu amor por ela como ela chorou. Ela chorou porque ela sabia que mesmo que ele não a amasse, ela o amaria até o fim de seus dias.

Então as lágrimas finalmente cessaraM. Éowyn permaneceu em silêncio nos braços de Aragorn, seu cabelo dourAdo bloqueando seu rosto, enquanto olhava para baixo. Ele sentiu uma pontada de dor quando ele viu sua feroz e valente esposa, reduzida a um choro de criança, assustada e ferida. Com gentileza, Aragorn pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a fez olhar para ele.

"Eowyn, olhe para mim."

Devagar, como se temesse ver a rejeição, que ela estava certa iria encontrar nos olhos de Aragorn, ela encontrou seu olhar. E mesmo com o cabelo despentado, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, Aragorn pensou que sua esposa era a mais bela criatura que ele tinha visto.

Traçando seus lábios macios, ele a beijou suavemente. "Eu amo você, e somente você Éowyn. Sim, eu a amava, e se eu não tivesse casado com você eu iria casar com ela num piscar de olhos". Ele sentiu-a retrair-se e então continuou. " Mas então eu conheci uma mulher maravilhosa que era tão corajosa, bela, perfeita que eu me apaixonei por ela. Ela amou-me por quem eu sou, amou-me por estar nos campos de batalha, amou-me quando era um curador, e amou-me por ser um rei. Eu também percebi o quanto eu era cego, ansiando por alguém que eu nunca fui realmente apaixonado. Eu reverenciava Arwen, e coloquei-a em um pedestal muito alto. E ela me amou, sim, mas porque eu seria rei. No final, nós nunca fomos feitos para vivermos juntos. " Éowyn olhou, a esperança suplantando o medo novamente clara em seus olhos.

Levemente descansando a cabeça contra a dela, ele respirou profundamente, tentando fazê-la entender. "Você não acredita em mim, meu amor? Você realmente acredita que eu te amo ? " Ele olhou para cima, desesperada. "Será que você vai me perdoar algum dia?"

Éowyn fechou os olhos, lágrimas que ela achava que há muito tempo tinham secado mais uma vez caíam. "Eu já o fiz Aragorn. Eu já perdoei-o, muito antes de você percebeu."

Minutos se passaram, depois horas, e o céu virou-se lentamente para o amanhecer. O povo de Minas Tirith foram despertando e indo a viver suas vidas, sem saber como sua rainha chorou nos braços de seu rei, não sabendo como silenciosas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de seu rei. Sem saber como ele encontrou a paz nos braços dela.


End file.
